Stand By Me
by DavRin
Summary: Ever wonder why it has always been Minerva who stood by Albus in his crucial decision makings and speeches? here's my take. R


Minerva stood behind Albus in one of his many many speeches at the great hall of Hogwarts, the ceiling replicated the starry night outside and the moon shinning gloriously, the sparkly ice blue cloak and his silvery hair was made more glittery by the moonlight that hangs above them. Albus is once again making a year ender speech not for students but for the employees of the ministry of magic, as to why Albus agreed to have the celebration held at the school is still beyond Minerva's comprehension, yet she stood behind him, just a step away.

Albus: well..ahh

Minerva cleared her throat just a little higher than a whisper to make sure that it is only him who would her. Just as soon as he heard the first notes of her voice even if it means a raspy clearing of the throat

His stutter has stopped; the confidence that very little people know he doesn't really posses came rushing like a surge of electricity if there is such a thing in the wizarding world, knowing that Minerva is just a breath away from him. Though he might never admit it to another soul, she is indeed, her comfort and solace.

Her mind wandered.

His mind wandered.

Back to the day when if asked today, they'd probably both claim to have had too many firewhisky.

Flashback to some 50 years ago…

The ministry invited Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall to attend a ball for the greatest witches and wizards of their time, great in their specific accomplishments, there were witches from high end fashion magazine, wizards from Alchemy and Botany and all the sorts of successful things that they accomplished in various fields. Minerva had always despised attending such "nonsense" social functions and said she'd rather spend her night reading a book or preparing lessons for the following morning.

Albus did his mighty fine charming pleading and threatened Minerva to announce a special holiday in the morning if she would not accompany him, though she raised many disapproving eyebrows and snorted and sighed in desperation for his childishness at the end of the afternoon, he strolled merrily away from her chambers carrying with him her somehow indignant yes.

Minerva prepared herself and wore an emerald tartan robe with a black petticoat and a matching emerald hat, she loosened her bun a bit and dared to open the first two upper buttons of her cloak to expose enough skin on her neck and wore a ruby red choker that Albus gave her for Christmas some 2 years have passed. She looked at herself in the mirror and huffed a grumpy sigh, how she hated when she can't put up a fight to his insistencies, but oh, how charming he can be when he is persistent, she can only act mad at him for half an hour and the rest of her façade would melt with every agonizing second of his begging eyes and truthfully, sweet pleas.

Minerva: Oh Bloody Hell Minerva! Who do you think you're kidding? You love him, of course you do. But you're just a friend.

She looked again in the mirror, she never looked awful, and that she can credit to her Scottish blood and she had the looks that half the women her age would envy. Funny but she never have fancy any man in her younger years, and came to dearly treasure her relationship with Albus as soon as she started working for Hogwarts, no other men.  
Minerva: Blasted Thoughts!

She exclaimed. She sighed again. A soft knock came to her door.  
Albus opened the door ajar and saw Minerva standing near the mirror, she turned to look at him and there she saw something different in his eyes, a kind of warmth that she couldn't place.

Albus walked toward Minerva, thanking that Armando Dippet's or any other past headmaster and mistress's portrait hung in her room, for they would surely tease him the way his eyes melted into hers. He spoke a silent prayer into whoever is up there that he has this wonderful woman every waking day of his life, even it only means friendship. Her face is like those of an angel with a very stern attitude, her voice is melody to his ears, even those reprimanding and scolding ones, and her rare laughs that illicit from her soft lips every time he'd try to make her laugh and make a complete fool of himself. Of course he is in love with Minerva, but to admit so is a step to risking her life to the many dangers that seems to follow Albus anywhere. In his heart, he'd always love her, in silence..

Albus: You look wonderful my dear.

Albus took Minerva's hands and brought it to his lips, Minerva squirmed a bit as his warm lips touch her skin and his beared tickle the sensitive skin.  
Minerva: Thank you Albus, but we better be going. The sooner we arrive the sooner we can leave.

She said as she regretfully pulled her hands back, wondering how it would feel to hold his hands forever, through thick and thin.

Albus: well then, shall we?

They apparated to the ministry in time for the rest of the guests to arrive, and so, chatters and clanking was heard all over the hall, swishes of skirts and slugs of drinks have been poured, Albus spotted Minerva sitting alone in a table nursing her firewhisky.  
Albus: For such a beautiful witch like you, being alone is never an option.

Minerva: (I always like being alone except when im with you)

She could have said what she was thinking except shed have to kick herself mentally if she did, so she just smiled up to him.

She saw him drinking his own firewhisky and saw his red face, which made her conclude that it wasn't his first glass.

Albus: I have a strong feeling that they would ask me to give a speech.

Minerva shrugged.

Minerva: Oh really? That is not so hard isn't it?

Albus: Oh my dear, come and dance with me, there is something I want to tell you.

Minervas heart got suspended in her throat, she stood up and didn't say word but she felt unusually comfortable as soon as he slip hi arms around her waist and held her hands in his own, Albus leaned close to Minerva's ears that she can smell his whisky coated breath.

Albus: I have always been terrified of speaking in a big gatherings.

Minerva was shocked to learn that the great Albus Dumbledore has a weakness.

Minerva: Oh Albus, I didn't know..

Albus: Well darling it's true. So, just this once, I will ask something of you. Something that may require an eternity of dedication.

Again Minerva felt her heart stopped and got suspended at her throat.

Minerva: Depending on what bloody joke you are about to spill.

Albus shook his head.  
Albus: No, No.. not a joke. Minerva McGonagall, will you..

Minerva: Will I what Albus?

Albus twirled her away from him and twirled her back, despite her hammering heart and irritation, she smiled.

Minerva: Albus Bloody Dumbledore you old balmy coot.. Tell me now or I will turn you into a goat that would nicely fit your brother's collection.

Again Albus held her close and planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

Albus: From today till Forever, Stand with me, beside me or behind me MINERVA MCGONAGALL every time I'd give a speech. I could never do anything brave without you darling.

Minerva felt her tears sprang in her eyes, to hide it from Albus she leaned to his ears and whispered a raspy  
Minerva: FOREVER my dear.

Albus nodded and tried to preserve in his memory the feeling of how perfect she fit in his arms as they dance, and how her perfume awoken every sleeping senses he has, he buried his face in her loosely tied hair and whispered.

Albus: forgive me for being such a coward, but this is all that I can ask of you.

Minerva's tears fell because she knew that it was the question closest to him asking her to marry him, she understood, she always did.  
At least now, she knew that he felt the same way.

Minerva: Now and Forever Albus.

Back to present….

Albus turned towards Minerva and the sparkle in his eyes told her that he had been thinking the same.

She nodded and smiled.

He took her hand and they slowly and unnoticeably walked outside the great hall.

Albus clasped her hand tightly.

Albus: Thanks for keeping your promise.

Minerva briefly turned to him and smiled and continued walking with his hand still holding hers.

Minerva: Thanks for asking it of me.

End.


End file.
